1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly connected to a main board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. TWM474269 issued on Mar. 11, 2014, discloses a circuit board assembly for electrically connecting with an electronic device including a soft plate, a first hard plate set on the upper of the soft plate and a plurality of soldering materials set on the first hard plate. The soft plate defines a plurality of lines. The soldering materials connect with the lines. The hard plate is soldered to the electronic device by the soldering materials to achieve electrical connections. When the circuit board assembly is directly welded and fixed to the electronic device, the adjacent lines of the soft plate may be lapped together by the heated soldering materials to influence the normal use of the soft plate. At the same time, the soft plate may also be damaged by heat during soldering. What's more, the circuit board assembly directly soldered to electronic device is not conducive to the removal and replacement of them in the future.
Hence, a new electrical connector assembly is desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.